Lealdade e Desejo
by Pri V.P Magid Lestrange Riddle
Summary: Existem relacionamentos puramente carnais, não é preciso procurar muito para se encontrar um. Muitas coisas estão envolvidas, como desejo, lealdade, ilusão, ódio, decepção, às vezes afeto, às vezes paixão...
1. Lealdade e desejo

**Lealdade e desejo**

"_Harry Potter e Gina Weasley não estavam longe do alcance da visão de Bellatrix Lestrange. Era mais uma batalha naquela guerra infindável para alcançar o poder para o Lord das Trevas. Só havia uma diferença: a batalha era numa rua trouxa movimentada de Londres._

_Então Bellatrix começou sua perseguição, passando pelos corpos dos trouxas que ela e seus comparsas haviam matado logo no início da batalha, indiferente se eram mulheres, homens, crianças... Tudo era por um objetivo maior: O Lord das Trevas, seu mestre e senhor. Agora seus comparsas haviam ido embora e ela estava só._

__Bebezinho Potter e sua namoradinha pobretona Weasley: eu poderia ter um dia de mais sorte? Você tem sorte Potter porque o Lord vai matá-lo pessoalmente, mas você garotinha... Você é minha. – o sorriso maldoso fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Gina._

__Você acha que vou deixar você tocar em Gina, Bellatrix? Depois do que FEZ AO SIRIUS?_

__A quem? AH! É verdade, aquele imprestável do meu priminho. Ele teve o que mereceu por ter estado no caminho do Lord das Trevas! E vocês também terão! CRUCIO! – a maldição atingiu Gina em cheio e Harry perdeu o controle, começando e emanar uma forte magia._

_Bellatrix sentiu uma ponta de medo e por essa razão dobrou a maldição sobre Gina. Os gritos dela ecoaram pela rua deserta e Bellatrix foi lançada longe contra uma parede pela onda de magia que Harry liberou._

_Bellatrix suspendeu a maldição e Harry sentiu a sua cicatriz arder._

__Gina, fuja daqui, rápido! Voldemort está vindo!_

_Bellatrix se levantou com o sangue escorrendo rapidamente do ferimento recém-adquirido, a máscara rachada e o equilíbrio afetado. A varinha apontada sempre para o coração de Gina._

__Eu me vingarei Potter! Avada Keda..._

_Voldemort aparatou ao lado da mulher, já com a varinha em riste, sem lhe dirigir um único olhar mesmo que o sangue gotejasse do ferimento. Uma gota de suor escorreu do rosto de Harry._

__Harry Potter. Outra vez em meu caminho e a última vez atrapalhando meus planos. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Harry se moveu e a maldição passou ao seu lado, muito próxima a Gina. Bellatrix estava congelada, nem terminara a maldição nem se movera desde que Voldemort chegara. Entretanto ainda conservava o sorriso maléfico no rosto._

_Membros da Ordem começaram a aparatar por todos os lados deixando Voldemort e Bella em desvantagem. Não pareciam se importar, contudo._

__Parece que ainda não vai conseguir dessa vez Voldemort. O que vai fazer agora que somos todos nós contra você e seu capacho?_

__Não conte vantagem antes do tempo Harry Potter – ele sorriu irônico – é uma falta de educação e, além disso, eu sou Lord Voldemort._

____MORSMORDRE! – A marca negra foi projetada no céu e após Voldemort tocar sua marca muitos Comensais haviam chegado._

_Bellatrix gargalhou histericamente do seu feito e logo puxou quatro adversários para duelar._

_Voldemort tentava acertar Harry, mas muitos membros da Ordem se colocaram no caminho. Ele parou e esperou que seus Comensais os tirassem do caminho. Eles não mereciam morrer por suas mãos._

_Gina aparatou atrás da mulher quando ela derrubava o quarto oponente e a atacou num gesto covarde e protetor. Outro feitiço se juntou ao dela e os dois atingiram a mulher em cheio... Ela fraquejou e aparatou ao lado do mestre onde havia adversários para enfrentar. Bella demonstrava sua habilidade para atacar, defender, desviar e ainda manter um olho no mestre._

_Voldemort chegou até Harry e o duelo seguia árduo. Mas o Lord era superior e estava começando a abrir uma vantagem sobre o adversário quando um dos membros da Ordem lhe lançou uma maldição pelas costas._

'__Ele vai ter o que merece agora'._

_Bella não pensou duas vezes: se colocou na frente para bloquear a maldição, conhecia aquele raio e era Magia Negra poderosa._

_Ela caiu arfante, sangrando e sem receber um único olhar do Mestre._

_Harry sorriu ao ver aquilo e aparatou com Gina. Voldemort urrou de ódio e tomou uma atitude que surpreendeu o garoto da cicatriz – que agora o observava de cima de um prédio – se agachou, apanhou Bellatrix e aparatou levando-a"._

Os Comensais não mais estavam morando na casa dos Malfoy, já que a Ordem e os aurores do ministério os haviam encontrado. Agora estavam em uma antiga Fortaleza, a casa de Salazar Slytherin que pertencia a Voldemort por direito.

Bellatrix ardia em febre há mais de três dias, as contra-maldições não estavam surtindo o efeito esperado e os cuidados tinham sido redobrados. Em seu íntimo e mesmo nas conversas paralelas os Comensais se perguntavam o porquê de tanto cuidado para com uma simples mulher. Será que era isso que significava "Lord Voldemort não esquece quem o ajuda"? Ou era algo mais? Talvez... Gratidão? Mas então, estaria o Lord amolecendo?

Indiferente a essas perturbações, Voldemort continuava com seus planos para chegar ao poder e acabar com os sangue ruins, embora chegar ao poder e matar Harry Potter fossem itens bem mais importantes do que sangue ruins.

Quando a noite caiu, Voldemort foi jantar em sua cadeira (que mais parecia um trono e ficava num lugar de destaque), o silêncio estava mórbido e apropriado para o local. Ele visitava as mentes dos servos, nenhuma delas lhe oferecia a resistência que Snape oferecia, eram todos palermas. Divertia-se com as coisas que via: torturas, gritos, vinganças e a Marca Negra no céu. Estavam ganhando força.

_Bela garota Amicus, para um imprestável como você – comentou a respeito da garota nos pensamentos do homem – qual foi a diversão que tiveste com ela?

O homem sorriu sádico.

_Eu usei Imperius nela, fiz com que matasse toda a família trouxa, a torturei e matei Milord.

Os Comensais gargalharam ao imaginarem a cena.

_Dá próxima vez traga um pouco de diversão para seus companheiros, Amicus.

O homem fez uma reverência com a cabeça.

_Eu trarei Mestre, eu trarei...

O quarto de Voldemort era o maior e melhor na Fortaleza além de ser o mais próximo do laboratório. Já o quarto de Bellatrix era o mais próximo das masmorras, se localizavam em lados opostos. Por isso todos imaginavam onde ele estaria após o jantar.

Voldemort chegou ao quarto dela quando o prisioneiro que cuidava dela (era um Medibruxo) estava saindo guiado por Rabicho. O rato fez uma exagerada reverência a ele.

_Bellatrix está finalmente reagindo ao tratamento Milord. Ele disse que ela vai sobreviver.

Voldemort passou pelos dois como se nem os tivesse visto ou ouvido e uma vez dentro do quarto trancou a porta.

Bellatrix dormia como se fosse um dia normal, mas as marcas que Azkaban e a guerra haviam deixado estavam cada vez mais nítidas em seu rosto, a antiga beleza ainda deixara traços, mas as marcas da dureza do sofrimento começavam a se sobressair.

Voldemort afastou uma madeixa negra do rosto da mulher e por um instante lamentou em seu íntimo o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Quando estava só havia mais do que apenas ódio em seu coração e Bellatrix tinha compartilhado disso.

_Bella, Bella... Será que a sua lealdade a mim vai custar sua vida?

Voldemort se sentou na cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama, onde sempre se sentava e onde Rodolphus passava noites e noites se lembrando de Azkaban e odiando a esposa, seu semblante estava indecifrável, uma mistura de coisas e sentimentos que o faziam parecer simplesmente... Humano.

Bella respirou fundo e Voldemort começou a refletir se tinha feito a escolha certa em confiar sua Horcruxe à mulher, afinal, ela era sua serva mais fiel, mas sempre estava perto de falhas. Falha no ministério, falha na casa dos Weasley, sempre obedecendo as retaliações e pedindo perdão. Mas ser unilateral com ela era um erro que Voldemort já havia cometido, sabia que ela era útil e sabia fazer as coisas funcionarem, bastava que tivesse as ferramentas certas e as pessoas certas. Ela encontrara a Câmara Secreta em Hogwarts, ela aprendera Magia Negra quase sozinha, tentara dar o castigo a Andrômeda, ela era uma das únicas mulheres Comensais e jamais havia falhado na primeira guerra, não importasse quem tivesse que capturar ou matar. Ela comandava sem hesitar, fazia o que tinha que fazer para servi-lo. Sim, Voldemort sabia que não havia ninguém mais fiel a ele que Bella, ninguém disposto aos sacrifícios que ela fazia, ninguém que teria passado 14 anos em Azkaban por pura fidelidade, por ter comandado um ataque aos aurores para saber dele.

Observando o rosto e aquele corpo coberto que conhecia tão bem, Voldemort não pôde negar que 14 anos sofrendo tinham deixado suas marcas irrefutáveis, não só no sentido físico, mas ela havia desenvolvido alguns transtornos. Sua inteligência e astúcia continuavam inegáveis, mas perdia a paciência rapidamente e se tornara histérica e louca. O corpo de proporções harmoniosas ainda o levava a loucura na cama, as frases desconexas e cheias de amor e devoção que sempre soprava ao seu ouvido e, sem precisar de muita concentração e esforço, podia ouvir o riso tão frio e sem alegria quanto seu próprio. Ela era uma figura única, poderosa e rejeitada, tal como ele.

_Milord... – ela chamou baixinho, com a voz rouca, quase uma imitação de voz. Os olhos permaneciam fechados e Voldemort sabia que era a febre voltando e causando alucinações.

_Milord... Meu amo... – Bella começou a se debater violentamente, como se presa a um pesadelo, o suor começando a brotar em seu rosto.

_Bella, reaja mulher. – mas seus olhos transmitiam apreensão, talvez até um pouco de medo. Bella era uma grande serva, não queria perdê-la.

_Milord... Perdoe-me... Eu não queria, não foi minha culpa... Eu tentei... Perdoe-me... – ela estendeu as mãos pra frente como se quisesse pegar alguma coisa que somente ela estava vendo.

Voldemort se levantou, virou o rosto de Bellatrix para si usando força, apontando a varinha na outra mão para ela, nem precisou anunciar seu plano... Dominava a técnica da Legilimência como ninguém jamais havia feito.

"_Bellatrix corria atrás de Harry Potter pelo ministério, tentando forçá-lo a entregar a ela a profecia que já havia se quebrado._

_Após muitas tentativas de torturá-lo, ele havia chego e ela começara a pedir perdão em desespero a ele, que dissera que depois cuidaria dela. Então Bella começou a pensar nas formas com a quais seu amo iria castigá-la, ainda perdida nesses pensamentos foi aprisionada por Dumbledore sobre uma estátua._

_Então a lembrança mudava como um redemoinho, a casa dos Weasley estava logo em frente e Voldemort sabia que aquele ataque havia falhado. Bellatrix pensava constantemente que tinha que fazer tudo certo para se redimir do último erro, planejava cada passo seu e cada passo de Fenrir, cada feitiço tinha que ser medido._

_Mas então o resultado fracassado e o ódio de Bella por Gina Weasley e Tonks, sua sobrinha que manchara a família Black ao se casar com um lobo bonzinho. E outra vez pedindo perdão ao amo e recebendo rodadas de Cruciatus em troca"._

Voldemort não precisava ver mais, sabia que a mulher estava se corroendo em culpa e ódio por todas as vezes que falhara e recebera o castigo de seu amo por isso. Não sentiu pena dela, não sentiu nada. Apenas passou a usar a técnica para trazer a ela outras memórias.

"_Bellatrix estava bem vestida como sempre, os cabelos desgrenhados, mas estranhamente bem arrumados. A capa cobria seu corpo e escondia seu rosto enquanto ela passava desapercebia pelas sombras do castelo. Nem precisou bater, pois seu amo já a esperava e podia senti-la chegando._

_Já dentro do quarto retirou a capa revelando o vestido provocante que usava, escondendo as marcas da prisão e mostrando apenas o que tinha de mais belo: as curvas._

_Uma reverência e um beijo na barra das vestes do Mestre._

__Meu amo._

_Bastou se levantar para ser violentamente jogada contra a parede em um beijo frio, sem amor, mas consentido e cheio de desejo. A lealdade de Bella era fortalecida pelo amor que sentia pelo Mestre, pelo desejo de tê-lo para si._

_Os arranhões feitos pela parede de pedra ficavam esquecidos junto com as roupas no chão, sendo trocados por palavras desconexas e cheias de prazer. Mas aquela noite era especial, estavam comemorando o retorno dela depois de 14 anos em Azkaban, sofrendo._

_Quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, ele já não estava, nem suas roupas, nem um traço. Mas ela estava em seus aposentos e a cama tinha sua fragrância, e o lençol verde tinha seu jeito. Ela passou a mão ao seu lado, rindo baixo, realizada e sentiu uma caixa. Apanhou-a e viu um bilhete por sobre ela, naquela caligrafia fina e rebuscada que ela conhecia melhor que tudo._

'_Bella,_

_Bom tê-la de volta para me servir._

_Lord Voldemort'._

_Abriu a caixa e dentro havia um colar de prata, uma cabeça de passarinho com olhos em ametista escura, lindo. Bellatrix ficou encantada e tratou de colocá-lo no pescoço._

_Havia um espelho na parede do banheiro do Mestre e Bella foi olhar-se lá. Mesmo com a pele enrugada e cheia de marcas, as olheiras e os arranhões da noite, o colar parecia ornar com ela. Um presente perfeito, assim como seu mestre._

_Ele aparatou atrás dela e ela pulou de susto, mas ele estava indiferente a isso, ele sempre era indiferente. Puxou-a pela cintura e colou seu corpo ao dela, beijando seu pescoço e ombros._

__Obrigada pelo presente meu senhor, é lindo._

__Lord Voldemort não esquece quem o ajuda Bella, e você foi leal. Você ficou 14 anos enterrada viva em Azkaban por mim, você me procurou, você lutou por mim. Você merece ser honrada acima de todos os outros. Eu vou recompensar você._

_Ele a virou para si, e em poucos minutos os dois estavam deitados no chão de pedra"..._

A mulher se acalmou um pouco, parou de se debater e o suor diminuiu. Voldemort destrancou a porta e desapareceu pelos corredores, rumo ao seu quarto. Um par de olhos o acompanhou desaparecer, imóvel.

Bella respirou fundo e voltou a dormir tranquilamente.

Rodolphus entrou no quarto e sentou, sentindo a cadeira quente, o ódio brotou forte em seu olhar. Puxou a varinha e apontou para Bella. Ela ia pagar.

**N/A: **1 – Eu usei uma cena do filme nas lembranças das falhas de Bella, porque apesar dela não existir no livro, foi uma cena muito bem construída e executada.

2 – Eu não sei exatamente o que é aquele colar que a Bella usa no filme, mas eu coloquei como se fosse a cabeça de um pássaro. Se não for isso, me perdoem.

A conclusão da história vem no próximo e último capítulo, "A revolta de Rodolphus".

Abraços Cordiais.


	2. A Revolta de Rodolphus

(Resumo - não coube tudo no campo próprio para isso - Existem relacionamentos puramente carnais, não é preciso procurar muito para se encontrar um. Muitas coisas estão envolvidas, como desejo, lealdade, ilusão, ódio, decepção, às vezes afeto, às vezes paixão...

Para Bellatrix Lestrange admiração e respeito estavam sempre presentes. Sempre.)

**A revolta de Rodolphus**

Rodolphus amarrou a mulher e enfiou uma poção na boca dela. Após tê-la feito engolir, aguardou alguns minutos. A mulher começou a suar frio e abriu os olhos.

_Rodolphus? Onde está o Lord? O que houve? – a mulher tentou se mover e sentiu as cordas – Por que eu estou amarrada? Foram ordens de Milord?

A varinha na mão de Rodolphus tremeu de ódio. A primeira pergunta dela era sobre _ele. _Sempre ele.

_Você se jogou na frente da maldição para protegê-lo...

_Isso eu sei, seu idiota. Eu quero saber por que estou amarrada.

Rodolphus respirou fundo e fagulhas voaram de sua varinha. Bella começou a se debater, mas sentiu a cabeça pesar.

_Você estava reagindo bem ao tratamento, porque o Lord seqüestrou um curandeiro para cuidar de você. Muito cuidado para com uma simples serva, você não acha Bella? – a ironia disfarçada pegou Bella de surpresa – mas eu sei o porquê Bella, eu sei, sempre soube. E então você ia sair impune outra vez e vocês iam continuar enganando o "pobre otário" do seu marido. Não, dessa vez não.

_Do que você está falando Dô? Eu...

Ele lhe deu um tapa violento no rosto e ela sentiu gosto de sangue na boca.

_Cale a boca, sua cadela! Então, você acha que eu não sei quantas vezes você beijou com essa boca imunda depois de tê-lo beijado? Quantas vezes eu cheguei cansado de uma missão e você, cheia de arranhões, tinha acabado de dormir com ele? Eu não sou bobo Bella, veja esse colar no seu pescoço, é a cara dele. Sempre ele, sua eterna obsessão. Tudo é pra ele Bellatrix! Enquanto era sua lealdade que estava em jogo eu não me importava, mas você deu tudo a ele, seu amor, seu corpo... Você ficou obcecada por ele enquanto seu marido panaca fazia tudo por você. E é por isso que dessa vez eu vou fazer vocês pagarem. Eu envenenei você Bella, _você vai morrer._

_Quando você me envenenou? Não acredito que você foi capaz de me envenenar Rodolphus –ela parecia totalmente descrente **-** eu que estou há tanto tempo contigo!

Ele riu, alto, ferinamente.

_Você sempre esteve com ele Bella, _com Lord Voldemort_. – ela ficou pasma ao ouvir o nome - Eu era só o nome que você levava para se manter sangue puro. Mas eu te contarei, você vai morrer mesmo. Você estava melhorando, então eu decidi que era o melhor momento e lhe dei o veneno. E eu senti prazer nisso, porque a cada dia eu o via vir aqui e ficar mais tempo, te olhando, esperando você acordar, enquanto eu sabia que você não ia acordar. Só que eu me cansei da brincadeira, eu vou matar você. _Silêncio! Crucio!_

A boca de Bella fazia o movimento dos gritos enquanto ela se contorcia, sentindo mil facas em fogo penetrando sua pele. E aquela tortura continuou por alguns minutos, mas Bella não se arrependia. As noites que havia passado com seu amo, as palavras que ele havia lhe dito...

E então a dor parou. Bella respirou fundo e ele riu. Riu alto, riu extasiado.

_Essa foi pelos 14 anos em que fiquei enterrado vivo em Azkaban, graças a sua obsessão e sua lealdade.

A segunda rodada da maldição veio e se foi. E Bella sorriu depois o motivando a ouvir o que ela queria dizer.

_Você pode me torturar quanto tempo quiser Rodolphus, a minha lealdade ao Lord continuará falando mais alto. _Ele sempre será melhor que você._

Rodolphus não respondeu. Sorriu irônico.

Quando preparou a terceira rodada da maldição, a porta se abriu com violência. Lord Voldemort estava parado a porta, a varinha apontada diretamente para o homem que, estranhamente, continuava sorrindo.

_Que diabos você está fazendo Lestrange?

_Uma vingança Milord.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos e os correu para a cama onde Bellatrix ofegava tentando se livrar das cordas. Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e as cordas desapareceram.

_Suas energias seriam bem melhor empregadas em acabar com os sangue ruins e combater a Ordem da Fênix, Lestrange. Atacar outros Comensais não é produtivo para a causa.

_Sem querer lhe faltar com o respeito Milord, mas não acho que o senhor deveria se meter em meus assuntos com a minha mulher.

Os olhos de Voldemort soltavam faíscas de ódio, mas ele sorriu irônico.

_Bellatrix é minha serva mais leal Lestrange, você realmente acha que eu te deixarei matá-la? Logo você, que nunca completou uma missão sozinho?

Rodolphus devolveu o mesmo sorriso.

_Eu não estou pedindo a vossa permissão Milord.

Tudo foi muito rápido para os olhos debilitados de Bella: Rodolphus lhe lançando uma Maldição da morte e Voldemort jogou um abajur na frente para parar a maldição. Os estilhaços voaram e ele impediu que atingissem a mulher com uma barreira, afinal, ela não conseguia se mover.

_Você enlouqueceu Rodolphus? Está sob uma Imperius? – a voz da mulher estava esganiçada – Como você se atreve a desobedecer o Lord das Trevas?

Rodolphus sorriu. Estava são se não se considerasse o ódio.

Voldemort lançou uma maldição da Morte, mas Rodolphus já tinha um plano: agarrou Bella na cama e a puxou para o banheiro, desaparatando com ela. Voldemort urrou de ódio e usando seus poderes seguiu a magia. Sabia para onde ele ia e foi atrás.

...

Voldemort parou, com a varinha em riste. Estava na rua da casa dos Black, Largo Grimmauld e logo a sua frente Rodolphus estava parado apontando a sua varinha para Bella que estava deitada no chão.

O sorriso que o homem dava estava irritando Voldemort, embora este também sorrisse. Voldemort fez uma reverência e desviou os olhos para ela. Isso irritou Rodolphus, estava sendo subestimado?

_Avada... – Rodolphus começou, mas Bella usou suas energias para segurar as duas pernas dele e ser afastada com um pontapé.

Essa foi o limite para Voldemort que estava se cansando da brincadeira.

_ AVADA KEDAVRA! – Voldemort já começara pensando em matá-lo.

O homem aparatou atrás do Mestre e o atacou pelas costas, mas ele não precisou nem se virar para bloquear o feitiço e jogar Rodolphus metros para trás.

_Isso é tudo que tem para mim Lestrange? Isso é tudo que aprendeu em todo esse tempo? Patético! _Crucio!_

Rodolphus se debateu, gritando, por algum tempo e quando a maldição foi suspensa fez outra tentativa, Voldemort caminhava para perto da mulher e ele, outra vez, foi lançado metros para trás.

_ Já me cansei de brincar com você Lestrange, você não merece nem morrer pelas minhas mãos. Mas eu vou lhe dar essa honra para que ninguém se esqueça do que acontece com quem desafia Lord Voldemort. – Voldemort foi caminhando em direção ao homem, enquanto este se arrastava para longe. - Espero que você goste do outro lado Rodolphus Lestrange – a ironia estava presente mais uma vez.

O homem ainda tentou atacar, mas o Lord lançou sua varinha em pedaços ao seu lado.

_Você pode me matar, mas eu espero que um dia alguém derrube você, que alguém mate você. Porque quando você morrer, Bellatrix vai morrer também.

Um movimento de varinha e a língua de Rodolphus caiu cortada. Voldemort fez outro movimento com a varinha e sangue começou a escorrer de vários pontos do corpo do desafiante. Estava acabado, ele ia morrer afogado no próprio sangue.

Voldemort aparatou ao lado de Bella e a pegou no colo. Ela estava toda mole, debilitada, mas sorriu ao vê-lo.

_Obrigada Milord, o senhor é sempre tão generoso. – a voz dela não era mais que um sussurro.

_Lord Voldemort nunca esquece quem o ajuda Bella e você é minha serva mais leal, _a única em quem eu realmente posso confiar. _Jamais deixaria aquele idiota machucar você.

A arte de manipular estava presente nele, como alguém que sabia conquistar aqueles de quem precisava. Mas não precisava mais conquistar aquela mulher, ela faria qualquer coisa por ele, então talvez houvesse alguma verdade naquelas palavras.

O sorriso que a mulher deu foi sincero, mas fez sua cabeça pesar.

_Rodolphus me envenenou Milord, um veneno para me matar aos poucos.

_Bella, Bella. Quando foi que eu falhei?

_Nunca meu amo.

Ele lhe deu um beijo, frio, como sempre.

_Então não tenha medo. Descanse.

_Obrigada Milord. – a mulher fechou os olhos e ele a fez dormir com um feitiço.

Ele aparatou com ela de volta para o Castelo, sem perceber que estivera sendo observado de uma casa na vizinhança. Remus Lupin estivera olhando o duelo e agora tentava entender aquele beijo, talvez Snape tivesse uma definição melhor...

...

_AVERY! DOLOHOV!

Os dois homens surgiram em segundos, fazendo reverências idênticas.

_Sim meu amo?

_Levem Bella para os meus aposentos e depois desapareçam da minha frente.

Os dois homens arregalaram os olhos e não se moveram. Voldemort estreitou os olhos.

_JÁ!

Os dois desapareceram magicamente levando uma maca com a mulher, estavam praticamente correndo, enquanto ele seguiu para as masmorras torturar prisioneiros em busca de informações sobre Harry Potter. Antes, porém, mandou Rabicho avisar o curandeiro de que ele tinha um antídoto para preparar e rápido.

Bella dormia confortavelmente na cama de seu amo, tentando recuperar as energias que havia perdido com a raiva de seu marido. Ou ex-marido, agora. Nem mesmo os gritos vindos da masmorra foram capazes de acordá-la...

Duas semanas depois ela estava lutando ao lado do Mestre em um ataque a Hogsmead.

**N/A: **Bom, capítulo postado, short terminada.

Abraços!


End file.
